A True Hero
by animevampLlover
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!If you haven't played the Tak and the power of Juju video game then do not read this story! An ancient prophecy has finally come to pass and it's up to Danny to help the mighty warrior vanquish the villan. Will he succeed? Read to find out! Rated T for language, violence, slight gore (not Gore the plot bunny), and unrequited love


**Me: **My first crossover fic, yay! And please don't ask why I decided on this… Okay, Danny! Do the disclaimer!

**Danny: **Anime does not own anything. Danny Phantom (created by Butch Hartman) and Tak are the property of Nickelodeon.

**Me: **I don't even own the plot! Haha. Although there will be a few changes starting with the name of the tribe. Instead of Pupanunu it will be called the Putún Tribe.

…

**The Prophecy**

There is a prophecy among the Putún people that has been handed down for centuries. Prophesied by the first of many Putún shamans, it spoke of the tragic fall of the Moon Goddess. And so it goes, two potential shamans shall be brought before the high council to decide which will represent the tribe to the Gods. One shall be kind, honest, and much loved by the Putún people. While the other will be of the shifty sort, dishonest, and practice bad Juju.

The choice of high shaman, obvious; and the rejected shall become enraged and seek revenge upon the innocent people of the tribe, by first robbing the Goddess of her all powerful Moonstones. Fear not these events friends. For it is said that the high shaman will train a mighty warrior that will return the Moonstones and vanquish this evil foe! And so, throughout time, each high shaman selected by the tribe has trained their own warriors in preparation for this day. Which has finally come to pass…

…

"What are you doing Danny?" Clockwork sighed massaging his eyes irritably.

"You wanted to go fetch Dash." Danny stated, gently placing the no-longer-a-baby but not-yet-an-adult lamb on the floor of the hut. The lamb let out a gleeful 'baa' before galloping around playfully.

"Yes, Daniel. Go get _Dash_. Stop playing with the sheep." How hard was it to fetch one person among a village of humans turned animal? 'I really need to consider looking for a new apprentice.' Clockwork thought to himself.

"I did get Dash." Danny said defensively.

Now that took the shaman by surprise. "No? You fetched a filthy animal."

"That's Dash!" Danny proclaimed, a little aggressively, trying to make his point. He hated it when people, especially his mentor, treated him like a nuisance. Like he tried his hardest to mess up. In fact, his screw ups were few and far in between. Yet, when he did mess up on occasion, people insisted on treating him like a stupid five year old. It was humiliating and infuriating! He was to be the next high shaman for Moon Juju's sake! "Look! He's wearing Dash's amulet." Danny pointed towards the lambs neck where a roughly cut stone with an engraving of a sun with a spiral dead center hung. "Vlad must've turned him into a sheep!"

Clockworks eyes widened almost comically at Danny's declaration, realizing it to be true. "What?" He breathed out in disbelief. "No! That can't happen!" The high shaman collapsed to his knees in a defeated sort of way. "That's not in the prophecy; the mighty warrior doesn't turn into a sheep!" He paused. "The mighty warrior doesn't lick my foot." He swatted gently at the lamb, "Stop the licking Dash!"

"Can't you just… change him back?" Danny said hesitantly. While he wasn't very fond of Dash, he didn't want the warrior to stay this way. If he did, who would save the Moon Goddess?

"I don't know." Clockwork said solemnly, shaking his head. "Maybe, if I…. Yes!" The man proclaimed, making his apprentice jump. "Danny, I need you to go to the burial grounds, retrieve the warrior staff! Bring me some Magical Nubu plants too. With those it'll be child's play to turn Dash back!"

Danny nodded his head in understanding. "You got it!" He paused for a moment. "How many plants do you need?"

"Nine. Now hurry!" With that Danny turned and vanished through the door.

…

"Danny!" The young man paused, barely ten feet away from the large hallowed out tree that served as Clockwork's hut. Had the shaman called him? No, that was a girl's voice. But, everyone was a sheep now, with the exception of him and the high shaman. And besides that, the only girl that ever spoke to him was the chief's daughter Jazz. That wasn't Jazz's voice. "Danny, over here! Back this way!"

Danny turned on his heel to face the old training grounds. His jaw dropped. There, floating in the brush that was the entrance to the grounds, was an iridescent green orb. Sparks of green light and leaves rained from its depths to cover the earth it hovered over. "Well?" Danny jumped; the orb was speaking to him, its green color briefly flashing a greenish yellow with each word. "Are you coming or not?!" The shaman in training nodded his head absently, still in shock. "Don't just stand there then, come on!" The orb sped away leaving a trail of leaves behind. Danny's legs automatically followed after it without the command of his brain.

"Who are you?" Danny asked once he caught up with the orb.

The orb glimmered brightly; leaves and sparks swirled around like a mini tornado. Once it stopped, in place of the orb, was a girl no older than Danny was. She wore a dress made of dark green cloth and palm leaves that tied around her neck and ended halfway up her thighs, no shoes on her feet, a grass anklet, and a diadem weaved from straw-like grass. "The name's Sam," she said. "The Moon Juju sent me here to help you."

"R-really? That's great… but." Sam looked at him expectantly. "Why would she send you to help me? I'm just getting some stuff that Clockwork needs."

"Yeah but, you've never even left the village before, have you? Danny's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "That's what I thought." Sam said smugly. "Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to have a little run-through of the training grounds. It'll give you some idea of what to expect outside of the village. So let's get started." Sam transformed back into an orb and Danny followed without hesitation.

He found her floating just around the corner above a… rhino? "Alright Danny, animals can be very helpful in some way or another…."

"You're not gonna make me ride that thing are you?" Danny interrupted, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

Sam turned back into a girl. Smirking she said, "That's exactly what I'm going to make you do." Danny groaned. "Oh, don't be such a baby. Rhinos are very docile as long as you don't annoy them. So hurry up and hop on." And with that, Sam was an orb again and speeding on ahead leaving another trail of leaves in her wake.

Danny huffed but did as he was told and approached (slowly) the rhinoceros. He patted the large animals hide awkwardly. "O-okay boy, I'm just gonna climb onto your back. Don't throw me off okay?" He said nervously. The animal gave out a snort and continued grazing. Like he was saying 'I don't care what you do, just hurry up'. Danny swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. 'Alright I can do this, I can do this.' He took a deep breath, gripped the folds of skin along the animals back and awkwardly hoisted himself to its back. The rhino stood perfectly still, as if waiting for Danny. Once he was situated comfortably on the animals back, the rhino began walking in the same direction Sam had disappeared in.

"This isn't so bad." Danny laughed.

They walked at a leisurely pace until, just around the corner; their path was blocked off completely by a large makeshift fence, built of thick wooden planks. Danny huffed in frustration, "Great. Now what do we do?" He asked the rhino. The animal in turn just snorted in way of an answer. Though, and it could've been his imagination, but it seemed as if the rhino's eyes darted towards the club he had tied to his belt. "You sure?" Danny asked. "I don't want to hurt you." The rhinoceros grunted as if saying 'like that'll ever happen'.

Throwing caution to the wind, Danny took his club to hand and gave the rhino one well-placed thwack to the side of his rump. The animal gave out a startled sort of shriek before charging forward. Danny barely managed to get a solid grip on its hide to keep from being thrown off. "Whoa!" The fence was now nothing but a pile of splinters. And so was the next one, and the next one, and the next. The rhino gave out another shriek and before Danny could register what was happening he was thrown from the animals back and face first into a large stone door.

"Ouch!"

"You okay, Danny?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Danny snarled, rubbing at his now sore nose and making sure it wasn't broken or anything.

Sam scowled, "What, like it's my fault your reflexes suck?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Danny said defensively. "My reflexes aren't that bad!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now come on."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Danny asked pushing himself up. "If you hadn't noticed, there's a giant stone door in my way."

Sam rolled her eyes, "That button there opens the door genius." She said gesturing towards the ground with a tilt of her head.

"Oh."

Sam snorted before transforming and phasing through the door. Danny stomped down onto the button and surprisingly the door lowered, vanishing completely into the ground. He was about to go through when a snort caught his attention. Danny glanced back to glare at the rhino that was grazing again. He huffed, "Yeah, some friend you are."

…

"What kind of animal is that?"

"That's a Loop-Tail Monkey." Sam said matter-of-factly. "Animals like that one love throwing coconuts at other animals." She told him, drawing out the word love for emphasis.

"Okay? So what… is he going to start throwing stuff at me?"

"Probably not. Not unless you throw something at him first."

Danny cocked one of his eyebrows. "Okay?" The shaman apprentice bent down and picked up a melon that had fallen from a nearby plant. Without any hesitancy, he chucked the small fruit at the monkey. The animal screeched indignantly, plucked a coconut from the tree it sat in, and tossed it. Not at Danny, but at a chicken whose nest was closest. The chicken clucked loudly, frightened by the unexpected attack, and half-ran half-flew from its nest in a panic. As a result, the stone door (similar to the one Danny nearly broke his nose on) lowered into the ground so that Danny could continue on.

"Huh? Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, but this might come I handy you know. I'd keep it mind if I were you Danny."

"Sure, I can do that."

…

"Do you have any weapons on you Danny?"

"Just the club that Clockwork gave to me. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're gonna need protection aren't you? Hm." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "So the club huh? It's a little basic, but easy to use." Danny rolled his eyes but resisted the urge to make any sort of sarcastic comment at the total obviousness of the statement. "Still, it'd probably be a good idea to get some practice in."

"Practice on what exactly? There's nothing here but a bunch of pots."

"So? Break the pots! Mr. Big shot." Sam joked.

"Whatever you say." Danny untied the club from his belt again, gripping it tightly to ensure it wouldn't fly from his hand and swung it at the nearest clay pot. It shattered easily. He broke two more, testing different positions and swinging styles.

"Not bad Danny."

"Thanks." Danny smirked smugly.

"No problem, (**A/N: Sarcasm) **but you missed one." Sam said pointing to the largest of the pots. Danny shrugged, and with a simple jerk of his wrist the pot shattered same as the others. Following the breaking of the pot was a loud, obnoxious chattering sound. Sam let out a startled yelp. "Danny, a Nerbil!"

"What, where?!" Sure enough Danny just barely managed to bring his club up and swat at the small (it came to the midway point of Danny's calf) bat-like creature before it ate up his face. "Ugh, I hate Nerbils." And why not? Nerbils were pests. They spit, bit, and clawed at anyone that came within ten feet of them. They were damn hard to get rid of too. The only sure fire way to dispose of the ugly brutes was to dump water on them as they would burst into flames they got so much as a drop on themselves. But, seeing as Danny didn't have a bucket of water with him, he had to settle for beating the pest to death with his club. After a few good hits, the Nerbil was no more.

"There, it's dead."

"Yeah, but we better get moving. Where there's one Nerbil, there's bound to be more not far behind." Sam warned. Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go."

"Whoa! Danny, check out the orangutan!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah, I see it. It's bending down the tree to get the bananas, cool." Danny replied in a cool voice. "But don't you think we've got more pressing issues?" He said, fidgeting slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look around Sam! We're at a dead end! How am I supposed to get out of here so I can get the stuff Clockwork needs to change Dash back?!"

"Alright, alright. Come here." Sam pushed Danny closer to the large primate and waited for it to pull the tree down again. "Stand on the palm leave." She told him.

"Why do I have to….? Whoa!" The orangutan let go of the tree. It should have been against the laws of physics, but Danny was catapulted through the air and landed painfully on another part of the training grounds he never would have been able to reach without the assistance of the animal.

"That was awesome!" Sam cheered.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Danny groaned pitifully.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just shake it off. And look, here's another orangutan to give you a lift to that island over there." Danny groaned louder, he was not liking this at all.

…

Danny spit and sputtered. The last couple of orangutans had catapulted him into small, but deep ponds. Good thing he didn't have anything valuable stored in the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts. "You're almost done Danny, just a little farther!" Sam encouraged him.

"I'm _**so **_gonna get you for this Sam!" Danny shouted. Lucky for her Danny was a fast learner and already figured out how to make his landings softer, as long as he wasn't catapulted into some body of water. Danny dragged his self from the clear pond and wrung the water from his clothes as he trudged up the hand built deck and stairs. "Is that a ram?"

"Yep. See if you can get past him." Sam, still in orb form, suggested.

Danny eyed the stone door the ram stood in front of. "This is it right? I get passed the ram and I can leave the training grounds?" Sam (the orb) gave a sort of gesture that reminded Danny of a nod. Danny gulped, if there was anything that he knew about rams, it was that they were very territorial. You didn't go near one unless you wanted to go flying (that's why they were called rams after all). The young apprentice glanced around the tiny meadow; maybe there was something he could use to lure the ram away from the door? Yes there! A melon plant.

Carefully, keeping his eyes on the animal (you don't turn your back on rams you know); Danny sidestepped closer to the lush plant and plucked a melon from its vines. "Here boy. Want a nice juicy melon?" Danny said holding the melon out so that the ram could see it. Once Danny was sure the animal was interested in the fruit, he gently rolled it close to the ram but far enough away from the door that he could make a run for it. Success! The ram took the bait and galloped over to the melon and completely forgot about Danny who didn't wait to take advantage of the opening. Danny broke out into a full sprint and reached to door in record time.

"That was awesome Danny!"

"Was there any doubt?" Danny panted. "Now if I wasn't too damn tired to do anything, I could help Clockwork." He said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Would you stop it with the attitude? C'mon Clockwork said something about a burial ground. We should head out there."

"Yeah, I know. He said to get the warrior staff from the burial grounds and bring it to him."

"Right, well follow me; I know the way out there."

"So do I! Do you actually think I'm that stupid as to not know where the burial grounds of my people are? In fact I know a shortcut."

"Shortcut?"

"Yeah, the old well. You drop down it straight into the elevator that takes you down to the grounds."

"Oh okay! Well then, lead the way Danny."

Deciding it would best no to dawdle, Danny ran the entire way. Past Clockwork's hut, across the two rope bridges made using strong vines and sturdy boards. "Slow down Danny! I can't keep up." Sam shouted from behind.

"Not my problem Sam!" Danny hollered back, humor in his tone. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you!" He did wait for her too; though honestly he'd rather leave her behind as payback for everything she put him through in the training grounds. Once she caught up, Danny lowered himself effortlessly into the wooden bucket (large enough to fit three grown men of The Putún chief Jack Fenton's size) that served as a primitive type of elevator.

…

To most people, the burial grounds were… creepy (for lack of a better word). But for Danny, they were home. Burial ground was where he would go when he was depressed, happy, or just wanted to be alone in general. Though, it would be a lie if he said he knew where everything was. The only place he really went was his mother and father's graves (Kitty and Johnny 13 died October 31, 1996). It was because of them that he liked coming here so much. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to stop and say 'hi' this time. He had to get the staff. Now, where was it?

"Sam? Where do I find the Warrior Staff?" Danny asked the orb floating on his right side.

"It's in the tomb of the Great Warrior king."

"Pariah Dark's tomb?" Danny said surprised. Everyone knew the Pariah Dark. He did many great things during his lifetime and risked everything to protect his people. Which was why he was rewarded with the title of 'Warrior King'. His tomb was located dead (no pun intended) center of the burial grounds so that he could watch over all that were buried here. Danny almost felt that it would be disrespectful to enter the tomb, but he had a job to do.

It was about a five minute walk from the entrance of the grounds to the tomb. Not counting that he had to sidestep baby Nubu plants that nipped at his ankles, climb the stone steps, and avoid being rammed by the ram. The tomb, despite how many centuries old it was, was in great condition. If it weren't for the dust and cobwebs, it would look brand new. In the center of the giant tomb was a large stone sarcophagus (it was said that the Warrior king was a man of great stature, physically speaking). And upon Danny's entrance of the tomb, it opened.

Danny gulped, frightened, and Sam had to nudge him forward. The mummified Pariah Dark climbed from his casket easily, as if he hadn't been lying in it for more than a thousand years. He was magnificent, frightening, but an overall impressive sight (bandages and all). The Warrior King was about twelve feet tall exactly, broad chested, and very muscular. And he spoke with a deep, commanding tone. "So you are the mighty warrior of the Putún people's prophecy." Pariah took his time to look completely over Danny's lithe frame. "You don't look so great to me."

"M-me?" Danny stuttered nervously. "No sir, I'm not the mighty warrior. That's Dash's job. "I'm just here to bring the staff to the high shaman Clockwork."

Pariah's posture stiffened. "The prophecy states that only the mighty warrior can have the staff."

…

**Me: **Cliffhanger! Will Danny get the staff? If you've played Tak and the power of juju before, please, please don't give anything away.

**Danny: **please review.


End file.
